


The Marking

by Severiner, Xobit



Series: Demon'verse [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Demon culture, M/M, Mating Rituals, Monoformers, Monos, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pircing, Puplic sex, Sex Toys, mentions of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: Myth wants to do something for Froth and luckily, with a little help, he comes up with a great plan!
Relationships: Froth/Myth, OC/OC
Series: Demon'verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was obviously meant to be a part of their main fic, but they blue balled us, fraggers the lot!

Myth was… well he could not say he was bored, there was lots of things to do and learn, but that was part of the problem. Most of the things he did currently took him away from his Ruler and mate, Froth.

Flopping over petulantly he tried once more to focus on the pad he was supposed to be studying.

Nori looked up and huffed at the younger mech's behavior. Not a surprise, but still...

"You could do something about it, something more productive..."

“I know… but. I don’t know. I have been thinking, um, you know about the mark… how is that usually done?” Myth gave up on reading the pad to actually look at Nori.

"Mark?" Nori answered a bit blankly, frowning at his charge.

“Uh…” How was he supposed to explain what he meant? Myth sighed and decided to just dive right in, that usually worked.

“Well Froth’s personal mark, he mentioned that, told me about it a few times. I know he wants it to be an intimate piercing, but I’m not sure if there is supposed to be a ceremony for it or if how it is done is up to us… up to me,” Myth shrugged a little helplessly, embarrassed but determined to get an answer.

"Oh..." Nori flickered his optics, "oh! I see, hm, well, it is up to you really. Most assume you got it on your bonding orn. But..." he trailed off, look turning a bit calculating.

“But?” Myth questioned, far more interested in this conversation than the pad.

“Tell me what devious thoughts your mind has dredged up this time,” Myth purred encouragingly, his own processors going over what he already knew and what he had just been told.

"Well... we," Nori moved his hand in a circle to indicate the attendants, "have seen you, but nothing much has been done to show Apathy of your status?"

“Hmm, no, our people have seen me around but nothing official or no displays yet. Not really…” Myth considered, he had of course sat with Froth during a few meetings and such, but nothing more than that. An idea began to form, but he decided to wait and see what Nori was getting at.

"I don't know how Pride demons view public intimacy, but you've been here long enough to have seen ours... How much do you trust that Froth wouldn't ever hurt you?" Nori lifted an optical ridge at Myth.

Myth could not help his wings raising, mantling a little until he got them back under control.

“I trust my mate completely. I know he would never knowingly hurt me,” He huffed and forced himself to calm further, “We have discussed this too, I am willing, I really don’t care who watches Froth and I play. The idea is actually a little exciting. But I think I know what you are getting at. That I should have Froth give me the piercing, his mark, in full public.”

"It would gain you a lot of goodwill, especially from the traditionalist faction. You know, the old grumps that oppose you because you can't possibly fit into the clan," Nori clicked derisively, "more important though, is that you'd make Froth very, very happy offering something like that."

“Hmm well then, since you put it that way, I suppose it truly is the best course of action to take. Froth wouldn’t have had the piercing made already would he? I know how he has said he wants it to look…” Myth tilted his helm considering how to best go about this.

"He would not have unless you've said you want it. I don't think we've been present for that conversation," Nori pointed out with a rather lewd grin, "he wants his mark in your node, right?"

It did not take much guessing, but...

"A ring or a stud?"

“A ring, with an Amethyst bead and yes, and no you were not present. That conversation took place when Froth and I visited the opal sea,” Myth explained grinning, “I suppose it is time I gave Beltrain a visit then. I think it best to keep this a surprise.” Myth purred at the idea, he loved surprising his mate with good things.

"You give yourself hard tasks at times," Nori smiled, "I am sure Beltrain will be thrilled for such a commission. He still preens when someone talks of your inlays and wing etchings."

“Well they are simply exquisite pieces of work,” Myth continued purring stretching out his wings for a long moment to look over said inlays and etchings.

“Come, I want to get started on this now,” Myth deactivated the nearly forgotten pad and stood checking himself over before heading for the door.

"Only if you promise to finish that pad later this orn, Myth, it can't all be fun and games!" Nori put his own work aside, just a bit of embroidery, and stood to stretch.

"And what do you want of the piercing? I mean, looks are not everything."

“I know, I promise. I know how important all I am learning is. Hmm, well I am not really sure, but I can discuss that with Beltrain. I have thought about what Froth suggested but not more than that,” Myth shrugged not overly concerned, he did not want it to be overly fancy as such, just a simple ring, the bead could be the fancy part. It was more the meaning behind it that he wanted, that and the shared pleasure he knew it would give both himself and Froth.

"I meant more... do you want something functional or just a pretty trinket. Beltrain can make it either way," Nori shrugged and shook his wings back.

“Hmm, well… Oh there are some interesting ideas there. I think, considering Froth’s preferred type of play, that which I am coming to love just as much, having it functional would be preferable,” Myth hummed considering, yes, why not, that way even if Froth did find out in advance there would possible be that to surprise him with.

"He will certainly be happy with something that is functional as well as beautiful," Nori hummed thoughtfully, "but you know that. And I am glad for you both."

Some pairings had trouble with not sharing sexual desires or kinks. He really was happy, though he missed being more included. That would come, newly bonded had a tendency to be hm, exclusive, for a time.

Still in the privacy of their quarters, Myth pulled Nori to him and gave him a quick kiss, he was excited and wanted to share it, having no compunctions about expressing himself that way with their attendants and friends.

“You all are fortunate that I have no desire to be completely exclusive. I am sure in time you will have fun playing with the different options,” Myth chuckled, toys of all sorts were fun to try at least once, so why just have something beautiful when it could hold a function too? He knew their attendants held at least some of the same interests which really could make things fun, in time, all in time.

"Stop reading everyone's thoughts," but Nori only mock grumbled, and returned the kiss gently.

"Now come on, we need to go if we want to talk to Beltrain before the audience is over."

Myth nodded, pulling back and settling his wings, walking from their rooms in companionable silence. Out in the halls of the Palace he could not be that forwards and familiar with Nori especially not since he had yet to be publically intimate with his bonded mate.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk was a pleasant one and Nori rather enjoyed it. A casual stroll with a planned end… 

“Hey Drill, is Beltrain in?” the apprentice grinned and glanced at Myth, “for the two of you? He’d probably be in even when he isn’t in. Just go through to the forge, he’s not playing with magic today, just pulling gold thread.” 

“Thank you, Drill,” Myth smiled, the young pride demon smith was one who had taken to Apathy about as well as he himself and far better than the other three Beltrain had taken on. Not that they were not doing well, just they had a harder time adapting.

Beltrain did not even look up, his rumbling voice greeting his guests while he still pulled at the hot gold wire passing through a tough metal plate with holes of various sizes.

"Settle down somewhere, I will be with you in a moment."

Nori perched on an empty worktop, glancing around cautiously and curiously.

Myth leaned against the bench beside Nori watching the mage smith work with open curiosity. While there was no magic in its creation, gold thread still took skill and patience to make. Myth knew this already since his creators had sold gold and other threads, both on spools and woven into cloth or mesh. It all passed on in the price of the item.

Beltrain expertly caught the end of the thread when it sprang from the pull mold. then he coiled up the entire length, put it away and turned to his guests.

"What do I owe the honor, consort, attendant?"

“I have a special commision for you, Master smith. Something that is in many's opinion, likely over due. A piercing to hold my beloved mates mark,” Myth smirked inclining his helm respectfully.

"I see, and what kind of piercing are we thinking about, Consort?" Beltrain grinned but kept voice and tone professional. 

“A ring with an Amethyst bead on it to go through my anterior node. Though to make it more interesting I was hoping it could be functional as well as aesthetically pleasing,” Myth all but purred, nearly giggling, he was a little embarrassed by saying it but also finding it amusing and a little rousing, exciting. This he kept well hidden though. 

"Well... that leaves out gold," Beltrain rumbled a laugh, then nodded and walked to a work table full of little flat drawers. 

"Come here you two, and look at the options," he crooked a claw at both younger demons.

Nori jumped down, always eager to get a peek at the master's work.

Curiosity flaring once more Myth stepped forwards to stand beside Beltrain waiting patiently for him to present the options.

“If at all possible I do want to keep this as a surprise for Froth.”

"It is quite possible, Myth, though most of that lies on you. The rest of us are not bonded to him," Beltrain pointed out with amusement, pulling drawers out and putting them on the work top. 

Flat and shallow, fine mesh covering the inside they held rings in different materials and drops, pearls and other cuts of amethyst beads. 

"So...?"

“The bead should be smooth and round, we don’t want it rubbing and abrading. Hmm what variety of functions can you have in the ring?” Myth glanced between Beltrain and Nori, he had little clue about metallurgy and as such little knowledge about which material would be best for the ring.

"Getting advanced are we? Well, there are simply rings that are tough enough for string, rope or chain to be attached. Or a small weight. Then there are magical options... vibrations for one, simple spells to forge into a thing like electrum plated gold," Beltrain smirked, "gold holds spells easily, electrum gives it the same or better strength as layer forged steel."

“Hmm,” Myth considered for a moment weighing the options, “Spelled I think, vibration definitely.”

He nodded satisfied with that, he could always get other piercings to put ropes though, he did not want that for this one.

"These then," Beltrain gestured to two trays, "pure gold, or coated. I have to say that pure gold tends to warp with time and use, even when spelled against it."

He put away a good number of trays, leaving the rings and three of beads in various sizes.

“Coated, it will get played with a lot,” Myth was very much certain of that, “As for the bead, it will need to hold Froth’s mark, but also be of a size not to irritate or press when my panel is closed.”

That should put it somewhere in the middle range, at least Myth thought it would.

"Very well," Beltrain removed two trays, then pointed to the remaining beads.

"If I know our ruler he will make his mark himself. He can do that on even the smallest of those, so the size and number of them are up to you entirely. This is your surprise after all," he stepped to the side and grinned teasingly at Myth and Nori.

“Hmmm,” Myth hummed thoughtfully, Froth would likely tug and twist the ring, for that one bead was fine, but multiples… no.

“One bead, or else it might as well be a stud. I wish it to be a ring.”

Myth frowned inspecting the beads closer, the smallest would not do, the bead would get played with as much as the ring so..., “That size.” Myth made up his mind pointing to a moderately large bead, he felt confident enough there would be room for it.

Beltrain didn't question the choice, simply taking the bead and putting it on its own little piece of fine mesh. 

"And the ring then, mind none of these are enchanted, I will make one just for you. These are simply so you can touch and feel, for choosing." 

“I guess what is left is to chose what spells to place on the ring,” Myth looked over at Nori, feeling rather lost. He was so very new to that sort of play that he had little idea of what he would like, and his node was rather sensitive...

“You should choose the ring too, they are not the same even if they look it. See here,” Beltrain patiently took out two rings and put them in Myth’s hands, “feel the difference? The more gold, the heavier and the easier it will hold spells. The thinner the coating the more durable and lighter it is. And then there is size, all of these will fit under your panel, but if you want one that can have a thin chain in it, and trust me, consider that option with Froth!, it needs to be large enough for that and the bead. And perhaps large enough that a claw can be teased into it to tug on it, hm?” 

“Oh…” Myth took a moment to examine the rings in his hands, putting back the smaller one. Finding the right size was easy enough, but strength verses ability to hold spells. The heaviest and lightest were dismissed.

“This, I think,” it was a little on the heavier side, but since it would be going through his node, while it would be played with a lot, none of the play would be harsh.

“It should be strong enough if not played with too roughly?” It came out half questioningly.

“Yes, and has enough gold to hold at least five spells…” Beltrain hummed, and put the ring with the bead. 

“It will take me an orn or so to forge and bespell a ring for you. What do you want done with it? Mind, I can spell it with five minor spells and they don’t have to be active right away. But I cannot put in new spells when it is made, if that need arises you’ll have to commission a new ring.” 

“Five spells… Hmmm. Well I have already mentioned vibration,” Myth spoke slowly considering his options, trying to think what they even were.

“Charge dampening, I think Froth has mentioned some toys can enhance charge? What else? Oh he has mentioned heat and cold, but we have yet to try anything with that. That would be five. Right?” Myth was a little uncertain but also rather excited at the prospect. Froth was slowly introducing him to all the different aspects of this type of interfacing and such a piece would greatly assist.

Beltrain swatted Nori when the other giggled lewdly and smiled at Myth. 

“Yes, that would be five and all of them are minor spells that the ring will support. I am very, very sure that Froth will enjoy this gift. Now, how do you want the spells to work? Key them to you and Froth, only Froth or be workable by any mech you allow or Froth allows?” 

“Any Froth or I allow,” Myth almost squeaked, wings coming up to hide him for a moment, this was getting almost too much. His creators had been open about interfacing but, Pride was not this open about it and that was something he still found a little difficult to deal with. When it came to talking about it, doing was very much a different matter and he could not wait until he could present this gift to his mate and have him use it in full public.

“I will make sure that it can be a session dictated allowance,” Beltrain assured, ignoring Nori’s mock frown. Myth probably wouldn’t think of that but handing someone such a tool and not limiting the use of it. Well, it was best only a mate had access to it all the time. Not that he thought any of the attendants might misuse it, but who said they would be the only one’s invited into their ruler and his consort’s berth? If he did not think of it, Froth would be annoyed with him.

“Do you want the ring engraved with anything?” 

“Thats a good idea, resetting when it’s deactivated or something like that,” Myth nodded grateful that Beltrain had thought of that.

“Um, I haven’t thought about engraving,” Clearly he had not thought about many things, Myth huffed resettling his wings.

That made Beltrain laugh, his wings flaring up and then settling as he smothered his mirth. 

“Myth, no one expects you to think of everything, except perhaps a few nobles with prejudices, so relax! This is about what you want, I’m just offering up possibilities. Engravings of the sort most would use on a piece of jewelry like this are prayers to Unicron for life, or suggestions of use… sometimes declarations of love,” he shook his head lightly, “but there are numerous variations and wishes.”

Myth tilted his helm and thought, staring at the example ring and the bead.

“No, I will discuss with Froth about having etchings or inlays with such prayers and statements of devotion directly on my plating, but not on this piece,” Myth finally decided.

“Very well,” Beltrain actually approved of that, he had always thought such etchings… Unneeded. Unicron decided when it was time for a pairing to be blessed, and giving a prayer with a dead, ultimately useless, item was distasteful. Unicron required the life of his people, and that was only given willingly. With a living chassis and a living mind behind it. 

“I don’t have any specific time in mind for when to show Froth, so there is no real deadline. I do know that I want it to be public. I want everyone to see my devotion to our Ruler,” That was far easier for Myth to say.

“As I said it will take about an orn, that is all,” Beltrain smiled, “and I would suggest the council gathering in half a groon, if you can wait that long. There will be nobles, common demon and most importantly, a lot of your detractors there. A lot of those will have to shut up when confronted with such devotion as this suggests.”

Myth’s wings lifted and he blushed hard at that suggestion but he also nodded, “I think that is a good idea. It will be hard to keep Froth from finding out for that long but in the end that truly does not matter. What this will mean is what matters.”

“I’m sure that you and Nori can figure out how to distract him from prodding,” Beltrain rumbled in amusement, flickering his wings once more. 

“Now, off with the two of you! You can come and get the ring in two orn, I’ll make sure it's neatly packed too and doesn't emanate magic.” 

“Thank you, we will come by then or anytime after that won’t risk rousing Froth’s suspicions,” Myth inclined his helm and resettled his wings.

“I suppose it is time for me to finish reading that pad,” Myth smiled at Nori knowing the attendant would make sure he did one way or another. Easier to just do it.

“If I have to drag you back to do it,” Nori mock threatened and linked his arm with Myth’s for a moment. Beltrain knew them like few others, and knew Pride so he was safe enough. 

“Out, out! Not in my forge,” Beltrain shooed them, but was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Myth found it far easier to finish reading the pad once they returned, but then he was also actively looking for something to keep his mind off their little surprise. Regardless he knew there would be questions when Froth returned to their quarters, he was good at hiding his feelings from his fields but not from the bond.

It was a somewhat grumpy Froth that returned to their quarters late in the orn. He had hoped to escape to share last meal with Myth, but of course there had been complications. Or someone had made up some, that bit was getting annoying… 

“Myth?” he nodded to Bel, the attendant smiling at him in that shy way they couldn’t seem to train him out of. So young yet… 

“I am here, beloved,” Myth stood still holding the pad, reading the last paragraphs before going to greet his mate properly, with a hug and a kiss.

“Complications again?” He asked already knowing the answer, it was happening more and more often of late.

“Of course, have you fueled? I was pressed into taking a cube with a few of the nobles,” he didn’t bother specifying, Myth didn’t know everyone by name yet. Hugging back for a long moment he pulled away gently to flop into a comfortable chair and give his mate a tired smile. 

“What have you been up to? Hopefully it’s more interesting than land disputes, fabricated or not…”

“Well I managed to finish reading this pad,” Myth held said pad up as he was still holding it, “Halfway through I took a break and went for a walk around.”

He shrugged trying to make it sound like a whole lot of nothing.

“Mm,” Froth nodded, a bit absently, and tilted his head to read what was on the pad screen. It was too far away and he gave up to flop his head back against the padded rest. 

“Unicron be my witness, someone might end up very scarred and unhappy very soon if they don’t stop this… nonsense!” 

“I am sure things will calm down soon enough,” Myth tried to sooth, wishing he could say something without giving away the surprise.

“And to answer your earlier question, yes I have fueled, Nori brought some when it became apparent that you would be kept late again.”

“Good, I don’t want you to wait up for me,” Froth nodded, optics offline as he took in the calm of being home. Not as good as their, Myth’s, little hide away, but much better than the public spaces in which anyone could, theoretically, barge in to bother him with something. 

It soothed his temper, as did the nearness of his mate and that of their trusted attendants. 

“Hmm, next time though, if this happens again, you can call me. The nobles do need to see more of me after all,” Myth flopped down on a seat himself, smirking at his own idea, it would be interesting to say the least.

“Devious,” Froth hummed, a small smile curling his derma at the idea of that. Ruffled wings all round, but then Myth could be one icy angry demon when needed. It was a seductive thought…

“Depending on whom is doing the corralling, I might just,” tempting it certainly was!

Myth chuckled, “I will look forwards to it. Ruffling their wings is always good entertainment, especially when they have no legitimate argument against it.” It would not be the first time and nor the last, so he chose to get entertainment it from it when he could.

Froth chuckled quietly at that. He knew that Myth was coping, and from Nori, that he was coping well. But there were things that would make it easier, not that he would press. There was plenty of time and by far most was at least somewhat understanding of the adapting and time needed from Myth. Young and of another aspect… 

“I suspect you will get your fill of that sort of entertainment soon enough,” his thoughts strayed to the coming gathering and he bit back a groan. Posturing and duels and just… guh! 

“Hmm, oh you are referring to the coming council gathering. Yes I suspect there will be lots of ruffled wings during that,” Myth held in his amusement at that, far too soon, he was just glad that Froth had not mentioned about anything he had felt through the bond this orn.

“You are entirely too gleeful about that. Nori is teaching you tricks, isn’t he?” Froth didn’t even bother to online his optics and glare at the culprits. He would enjoy his mate stirring things up at the gathering. Anything that would make his nobles and the council present less of a united front… or fronts. 

“Come here,” he patted his thigh invitingly. 

Myth chuckled, “You know he is.”

Getting up, Myth slunk over to his mate crawling up into his lap like a cybercat. 

“Mm,” Froth just petted, he didn’t know if he could sum up the energy to do more this dark cycle. He wanted to, he was a healthy strong demon with a gorgeous mate!, but he was tired and cranky too. Even if Myth had already helped on the last part, tired wasn’t something the young pride demon had an ability to heal. 

Myth purred, simply enjoying the closeness and the contact as he could feel Froth was too. He could tell his mate was tired and not in a state for more at this time. That was alright too. He idly pet the plating under his own hands not trying to start anything.

“Such a lovely demon, my mate,” Froth just muttered, relaxing fully as other endearments fell from his vocalizer. He wasn’t thinking much, and didn’t feel the need to. That in itself was relaxing.

* * *

Tension rose as the gathering began, nobles from far flung holdings meeting those of the main tower. It was always intense… Gatherings such as this one was where disputes were settled, matings agreed upon and new councilors chosen if there was a need. 

That all meant displays, duels, serious and not so serious, and arguments galore. 

Other aspect clans would hardly have recognized Apathy if they stumbled into this, where mantled wings and open hostility, or other feelings, were worn very much on the outside. And then there was the gathered power. So many, many magic workers in one place… 

Even though Froth and their attendants had done all they could to prepare him for the reality of the gathering Myth was still startled and he quickly found himself wearing pride like armour, cold and aloof, very much using his rank. He knew he had nothing to be ashamed of. Having the ring ready also helped a lot on his nerves, he _knew _Froth would love it, but also now knew how big of an effect it would have offering it now during the gathering.__

__"So... what are you thinking?" Nori plopped down next to his charge. His optics full of mischief and anticipation._ _

__“I don’t know… I don’t know how to, to bring it up,” Myth huffed, that would be the hard part all the rest would be easy._ _

__"Bring it up? You could just do it, like any other demon in the clan you are entitled to be heard by the council. They might not want to hear this... but they need to," Nori growled a bit, sparkfelt annoyed at a good lot of mechs by now._ _

__“I suppose you're right, I just need to go ahead and do it,” Myth sighed, “I guess no time like the present.” He still had no idea what to say, but he could improvise. What he said to begin with would not be what everyone would remember after all._ _

__Decided he stood shaking out his wings and projecting a lot more confidence than he actually felt._ _

__"Hey, dearling, just remember, you outrank the lot of them! that's why they are being like this," Nori rose, putting a hand on Myth's shoulder. It was the best he could offer as comfort in semi public._ _

__"You have rank and the ruler, a mech feared and revered all over Pyrovar and Chaar. Go flaunt it all," he pushed playfully._ _

__Myth could not hold in a chuckle at that, saying with a small smile, “Thank you, Nori. I needed to hear that.”_ _

__Moving with the push Myth made his way to where the council was currently situated. Froth would be with them, was with them, dealing with disputes and other things demons brought to this event. Myth could feel his mates frustrations and that only egged him on. This was for Froth after all._ _


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting for a relatively calm moment, Myth strode in as if he owned the place, well he did in a way.

Froth had sensed his mate coming, it was hard not to with the steely resolve he was projecting along the bond. Outwards Myth was more collected than most other demons currently gathered around. Cool and only projecting awareness of his own worth in comparison to the nobles and council mechs.

Good! Few of them had earned anything more.

"Ah... isn't it a bit... early to include your _young_ to participate in matters like this," it was at least an attempt to be polite. sort of, Froth still all but speared the noble with a glance, wings rising a bit. 

It was more than enough.

"Beloved?" 

“Actually, I believe it is beyond time I began to fully take on my rightful role as Consort. In all matters,” Myth replied coolly, wings not even ruffled, “It is also beyond time that I take your mark, my beloved. That is what I am here now to rectify.”

Myth pulled out the small box containing the almost finished ring, walking up to his mate and Ruler he offered it to him.

"I see," Froth didn't let his curiosity and surprise show as he took the small box. He could not contain the flare of aroused approval, and did not try, when he saw the open ring with its unadorned amethyst bead. 

Myth purred pleased and letting that show as he knelt submissively before his mate waiting for what he would do or say. He felt relieved that the hardest part was over. He could feel everyone watching them, some with approval, most with curiosity. He could hear wings rustling in the almost silence that had fallen, no one daring to speak above a whisper.

"And you know what you have chosen?" Froth would not degrade his mate by asking if he was sure he wanted this, here, now, this way. His own aroused excitement aside... Myth knew. His mate was young, not stupid or reckless. 

"Come with me," he offered one hand to help Myth up.

“Yes, I do know. This is no rash decision made in the spur of the moment. As I know to be a vise of Pride,” Myth spoke more for the gathered nobles and council demons, easily putting his hand in his mates and allowing himself to be pulled to his peds.

"Very well, then you shall have what you wish," Froth flared his wings in full display, causing mechs to scatter and leave the way to their seats, thrones, clear. 

He stopped before them and turned to smile at and then kiss Myth, almost reverently, before guiding him to the larger of the two elaborate seats.

"So brave, my spark, I promise you it will be painless."

“I know, you have told me before,” Myth purred, relaxing with his mate's affections, he settled as his mate directed, waiting patiently.

~I trust you, and now everyone here will know that too.~

~And such a brilliant political move too, and bold,~ Froth purred over the bond even as he knelt in front of his mate, struggling to keep his wings folded reasonably so that their watches would actually be able to watch. And he had no doubt that everyone who could would be looking to see if Myth really showed trust or if he would flinch away. 

“What good taste you have too,” Froth gently lifted the open ring out of its box and held it up, to study it yes, but just as much to ensure that others would see it. He could easily sense the small spells on it now it was out of the box. This was a toy, a tool, as much as jewelry and marking. Gentle prodding told him just what it could do and he looked past the ring and into Myth’s optics, purring deeply with anticipation. 

“Thank you, beloved. I did put a lot of thought into this, wanting it to be perfect for us,” Myth crooned remaining relaxed.

~You can thank Beltrain for thinking to use it for this event. I had been thinking sooner, but I saw the sense in waiting that little extra time, once it was mentioned.~

~But you managed to keep it a secret, and you chose to go through with it. I am proud of your achievements and your bravery both,~ Froth lowered his hand and put his other, free, hand on Myth’s leg, ~now, let's make the most of this, shall we?~

"Let me see your pretty array, beloved," he smiled, a tad bit predatorily.

Myth’s smile held a hungry edge, he knew how this would inevitably end and he wanted it. Spreading his legs further apart he retracted his panel.

~Of course, we are not going to get another opportunity like this, we have to make the best of it.~ 

Froth rumbled, half amusement and half arousal. His mate didn't even hesitate baring himself, a fact that would also earn him status. If not with the dominants, then with their mates, who would judge on a different scale. 

"You are beautiful, my bonded," he stroked a single claw down the thigh to tease the anterior node. He was expected to mark before play... that was one tradition he could not break. 

~don't flinch now, Myth, it will not hurt.~ 

“As are you, and strong, dominant, caring, protective,” Myth crooned only a little teasingly, he did mean every word after all.

Myth remained relaxed, maintaining optics contact with his mate, watching his face rather than what he was doing. A little easier but not cowardly.

"Now you belong to me, Myth, processor, spark and chassis," the words were as loving as possessive and Froth meant them with all his spark. He called gently on the magic he needed, before bringing the ring to rest, open part on either side and below the nodes sensor clusters. 

“All of that, all I am is already yours, this is merely a physical and magical symbol,” Myth chuckled lovingly, careful not to distract Froth he ran the back of his fingers down the side of his face.

"As you say," Myth could hardly get more perfect! Froth purred and focused the magic with a deft twist. The ring slid through the base of the node with not even a drop of energon spilled, ends meeting and melding seamlessly as Beltrain had undoubtedly spelled it to do.

"There, now..." magic focused once more on the bead, and the little amethyst started to glow from the inside.

Myth felt something, but it was definitely not pain. Looking down even as Froth spoke he smiled to see the two ends of the ring melding. He had not flinched. He watched avidly as the Amethyst began to glow with his mates magic.

"There," Froth hummed, pleased and proud, "is it to your liking, beloved?"

“It is even more perfect than I had imagined,” Myth purred then pulled Froth up for a kiss, he did not have to worry about distracting him now that the magic was done.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mm, but I think we need to be sure it works," Froth pulled away slowly, smiling wickedly. He very gently tugged on the new ring, just to show Myth that it was perfectly fine already.

Myth was about to reply when the gentle tugging on ring wiped all thought from his processors drawing a gasp from him instead. Not because the sensations was that strong, but it was a little unexpected and pleasurable.

“Mmm, yes. I think we should.”

"And how do you want to test it? You had it spelled, so what might you want for your first play session?" Froth hummed teasingly, giving Myth as much freedom as he could.

“Hmm, well I don’t think we should play with the last two spells seeing as we don’t know how I will react to them,” Myth considered, thinking about it seriously, “Also unless you are planning on using your mouth I think a different position would provide a better show for our audience.” Myth grinned flicking a glance out to what he could see of the gathered demons.

"Hmm," Froth moved back and rose fully, considering his mate with a tilted head.

"Perhaps you should show them all how much you appreciate your mate, and then I can show how diligently I worship what Unicron has granted me?"

Myth shifted so he could also stand, running gentle claws over his mates frame, “That I will do gladly, and with pleasure.”

Leaning up he mouthed at Froth’s neck cables. He would count nothing as off limits unless told otherwise. He very much loved playing his mates frame, something Froth knew well by now. His favourite was the times when they had time to play in the morning just after waking, waking his mate with an overload was truly his favourite way to begin an orn.

"How would you like me then? Froth rumbled, wings up but not mantled. 

“Mmm, take a seat, relax and let me play?” Myth mewled, making it a suggestion but also being playful about it. He was the submissive mate, though they did not always play that way it would be good to show at least some of that side here and now.

“As you wish,” Froth purred, taking his seat with a sweeping, smirk backed glare at everyone present. 

‘Look at what I have and envy me!’

Myth chirred happily, kneeling before his mate, nuzzling against his leg he worked his fingers into the ankle joint. He loved playing with his mate like this. With all the stress and tension he was not surprised to find kinked lines as he slowly worked his way up. His mouth was equally busy lapping and nibbling at seams. The best part though was the responses this always got, his mate always ended up limp with both pleasure and relaxation.

Froth couldn't relax as much as when they were in private. there was magic he had to keep up with, since this was a relatively dangerous situation. Pleasure was disarming... 

~having fun, and should we do something for you? that vibrations spell perhaps?~

~Of course I am having fun. Hmm, that sounds delightful. I don’t like the way some of them are watching us though.~

Myth took a moment to discreetly look at their audience, the numbers had swollen from when he had first came in, there were recognised and even a few trusted faces but a lot of unknowns and some he knew he would likely never be able to trust at all. It made him want to raise his wings to hide them, it took a lot of effort to prevent them from stiffening.

~Some of them you will never like, this is the most public interface you could have chosen,~ Froth soothed as best he could, touch gentle on his mate's helm and through the bond. 

~let me have the key, I promise not to be too adventurous now.~ pleasure would help Myth to ignore the curious, no matter their base feelings. 

Myth purred, pressing into the gentle touches, reaching with his own magic he found and activated the key for Froth to use the ring. Cleaver, Myth realised, if Beltrain had it actively keyed to Froth then his mate would have been able to sense the magic in it a lot sooner.

~Now is not the time to be adventurous. But we do need to put on a good show.~ Myth was smug, he knew that they looked good together in pleasure, their attendants could testify for that, but actually trying to make a show. No one present would forget this for a very, very long time.

~Trust me,~ the key was as simple as on all Beltrain's work, simple but effective and almost impossible to break.

A delicate application of magic and the ring vibrated at a very low level. Froth had no wish to cause his mate distress. or embarrassment.

~I didn’t mean it like that, you have played with vibrations with me before. I meant properly adventurous.~ Myth chuckled through their bond, shifting up he pressed a kiss to his mates abdominal plating. He purred at the sensations, letting the pleasure flow through him. All this time his fingers had still been busy, playing with and de-kinking his mates wires, one hand now reaching the hip joint.

~I know what you meant, beloved,~ Froth chuckled over the bond even as he groaned aloud. Finally he let his own panel click open, his spike extending to curve hard and proud towards his abdominal armor. The studs of his piercings winked in the light of the audience chamber, little amethysts and polished precious metals.

Myth took the offer of his mates bared array, placing an adoring kiss to the tip of Froth’s spike. Still he took it easy, gentle. It could be dangerous to go too fast and have either of them lose sense of their surrounds. Tender licks followed the kiss.

~Enjoying being in the spotlight?~ there was no censure in the teasing, Froth just wanted to hear a confirmation. It was important to him to know that Myth found at least some sort of pleasure in this.

~I do like having others watch, and them only being allowed to watch. It is the possibility of them trying other things that has me on edge. I feel proud that you want to show me off like this. And I do enjoy their frustration, their wanting what they can never have.~ Yes, Myth did enjoy that, flaunting and being flaunted, this showing off. While few Pride demons were shy of their looks not all did enjoy being on display. But for him it was not so much being displayed he liked it was more teasing those watching and riling them that he liked.

~There is no need to fear other things, beloved, I am well able to protect us and not all here would stand back and do nothing,~ some would, and some might even attempt to aid an attacker, demon politics were convoluted, but most would defend their Ruler and his mate. 

Out loud Froth rumbled deep approval of his mate’s slow actions, optics slitting and darkening with pleasure. 

~That is true, something else I need to get used to,~ Despite the words there was a hint of amusement through the bond.

Physically Myth started properly pleasuring his mates spike, still keeping it slow, gentle but neither was it teasing. He found he loved watching Froth like this, letting the pleasure flow through him, and incidentally through the bond to a lesser extent. They had never tried closing the bond though, so Myth figured that unless they did try they would always feel each others feelings.

~More or less, anger at each other will dampen the bond. Which is something one needs to look out for,~ Froth was losing interest in, and focus on, the discussion in favor of what Myth was doing. Hands tightening on the armrests, with the surges of pleasure. Myth might not be an incubus, but it made him no less talented at pleasuring! 

~I see. Are you enjoying yourself?~ Myth asked teasingly, practically purring over the bond. He brought his hand, which had been simply resting on his mates thigh for a while now, to explore that side hip joint, his other hand continuing further up.

~Oh yes,~ not that Froth thought Myth didn’t know that, but playing was just that. 

“Such a talented mouth, my love,” he rumbled aloud, finally relenting enough to let go of one armrest and caress a curled horn instead. 

Myth purred out loud, and around the spike currently nestled inside his mouth at both the words and the actions.

~Well then, it seems I will have to start doing things like this more often.~

~You don’t have to make it quite this spectacular,~ Froth was amused, but certainly not against Myth showing up for a bit of intimate time. As long as he made sure not to interrupt magic being done, but he hardly thought his mate stupid! 

“Mm, let’s see what you say to a bit more,” it was but a flick of magic, more showy than normal because this did serve a benefit past being for them. Mostly though he was simply enjoying his mate, and this… new experience. 

“Raise your aft a bit, Myth, I am sure no one would mind a good look at you.”

Myth let go of the spike and let out a moan, this, the vibrations and the pleasure he could feel through the bond was affecting him too. Shifting he spread his legs a bit and raised his aft, giving everyone watching a nice view.

Attention turning back in front he lapped at Froth’s valve, teasing the piercings with his glossa.

~I know, don’t plan to. But this is the first time,~ Myth purred a little cheekily.

“Good,” Froth purred, caressing his mate’s helmet again, though his optics traveled their watchers, warning and assessment both. None so much as twitched, though several had their wings up in interest. Well… Myth was something to look at, in arousal or out of it. 

Instead of answering verbally to the rest he just sent a burst of amused, aroused affection. 

Myth chuckled, playfully nibbling on the valve rim, the hand that had progressed the furthest returning down to play with the abandoned spike. He knew how to play his mates frame and didn’t care if their watchers saw all the details or not, this was the closest all but a select handful would ever get. He knew their attendants were there. He even thought he had seen Beltrain in the crowd earlier, not that that would surprise him in the least.

“Hmm,” Froth leaned his head back and shifted into the touching invitingly. They had time, not unlimited, but time enough to play. To show off, many here had expected this to occur sooner, but this, here and now, earned Myth so much more respect. 

And envy from those who had aspired themselves to Froth’s attention. But Apathy Aspect clan knew well that Unicron decided in these matters, and only those too stubborn and too stuck did not bow down to that. Froth’s line had experienced Unicron’s choice unbroken for well over ten pairings. He was no different, and Myth was his, inside and out. 

Continuing to purr Myth kept pleasuring his mate, even as his valve slowly dripped lubricants down his thighs and onto the floor. He was enjoying this and would enjoy his mate’s overload, when he chose to go over, or when it became too much, depending on what Froth wanted. Of course he knew that would not be the end of this session, his mate would ensure one way or another that he got an overload too.


	6. Chapter 6

Froth abruptly leaned forward, one hand gently keeping Myth at his task, the other reaching to caress a bejeweled wing. He didn’t want to be entirely passive in this! And he did so love his mate’s pretty wings… 

What he didn’t want to decide was if he would let Myth have an overload out of him before he took him. Showing his mate’s skills at any form of intimacy was good, but considering the marking there was also Unicron’s blessing to think of. Which part of the crowd did he most want to leave with a sense of having been pleased. Hmm… 

“Perhaps we should show off your mark a bit better, my beloved, and fill you up too,” he purred, hand leaving the wing to stroke down the other’s spinal array. 

Myth pushed his wings into the welcome touch purring as he willingly continued his chosen task. his mates next words though had him peering up, his emotions betraying his delight at that thought for his mate alone. Standing Myth allowing himself to be turned to face the crowd, thighs spread wide so that as he was pulled back they fell to either side of Froth’s.

Moaning Myth found purchase in his new position to help Froth lift him up. His sopping wet valve clenching in want as his mates spike lined up with it, before sinking down with a shuddering moan.

“Oh, that feels good, Myth,” Froth growled unabashedly, speaking both of his mate and of the soft vibrations from the toy. That was another reason to love such a thing, the many forms of shared pleasure it could give. 

“Look at them, my beloved, look at them watching you dirty us both up, your lubricant all over my throne. See the lust, the envy, the pride… taste it. You just changed from an inconvenience to an opportunity for many of them.” 

Myth looked out over the crowd. Apathy was barely recognisable. Lust permeated the room and all over wings were ruffled. Desire, envy and indeed pride were thick in the air. Myth drank it in, preening, showing off. Lifting himself a little he shuddered again as he dropped back down searching for a good rhythm to use in this position.

Froth growled wordlessly, hand locking around Myth’s waist to help him move. But he did not control, this was a gift, from Myth to him. And in a sense from Myth to his new clan. He could freely let his mate play, as long as it was clear who was the submissive mate of the two of them. 

Giving the twinkling ring on prominent display… few would doubt anything about the dynamics between them.

Myth mewled at the growling, tilting his helm to one side offering his vulnerable neck joint to his mate even as he carefully watched the crowd. He was rather vulnerable right now, and placing a lot of trust in his mate. With the hands around his waist it was far easier to find a rhythm he could sustain.

“Hmm,” Froth nuzzled, nibbling gently, but refrained from anything more than that. They were not here to lose themselves. 

“Do you want more?” one hand slid down, a claw pressing right above the newly pierced node. 

Myth took his time answering, thinking about his answer first. He could achieve overload like this, the main benefit is that they would remain more lucid and aware for longer. Saying yes would mean it would be quicker and Froth would likely be dragged over from his overload rather than overloading at the same time. Either way Froth would be lucid for most of the time.

“Oh, yes please,” Myth moaned out as he purposefully rippled his valve.

“Mm,” the claw slid down, and he tugged the ring gently even as he growled in response to the pressure around his spike. 

“Brace yourself then,” the vibrations were raised, and the charge enhancing effect kicked in about at the same time. Froth had no problem with marshalling what Myth had given him to play with… 

Myth mewled at the tugging on the ring before gasping a sound that morphed partway through into a drawn out moan. His valve clenching this time without conscious thought. Somehow through that he managed to continue his rhythm riding his mates spike, everyone else and everything else was completely forgotten. 

“That’s good, my love,” Froth purred thickly, tugging again even as his optics strayed over the watching nobles. Myth was trusting him right now, to keep him safe, to provide pleasure. Oh his mate was doing this for him, as well as for the status they would both gain, but it was no less a show of trust and adoration. 

Myth could feel he was approaching overload, the gentle tugging on the newly installed ring only serving to push him further.

It was the idea that everyone was watching, he could taste their emotions, Envy and Pride along with Desire, Lust, dangerous emotions for Apathy. The thrill that he was the center of it all was enough to act as the final push. Pushing himself down hard, Myth arched as much as the position allowed, wings locked against his back, but if they could they would have flared wide. The only sound he made was an utterance of his mate's name cried out as if in ecstatic prayer.

Froth followed, though he could not allow himself the pleasure he really wanted. instead he held his mate, claws leaving the ring alone so he could instead stroke soothingly.

“A wonderful gift, my beloved,” he hummed low, wings draping forward to lie over both his own and Myth's shoulders.

“I am glad you approve, my mate,” Myth purred in return, laying strutless draped over Froth’s front.

“And I am hardly the only one,” Froth rumbled, then turned his attention to the onlookers and waved his hand. 

“Back to business, I shall be available soon,” though not necessarily out of his throne or alone in it.

Myth stayed where he was only moving when he was sure most of the transfluid would be up in his gestation tank rather than ready to spill out when he moved. He sighed softly as Froth’s spike slipped out, depressurising, though he was sure they both would like more rounds that would have to wait. It simply was not safe enough to let go fully in public as they were.

“Enjoyable?” Nori knelt, holding a tray with a bowl of water and a small pile of towels on it. If there was a bit of smugness in his expression… 

“I might have known you had co-conspirators,” Froth rumbled, but there was nothing angry in the tone. 

“Oh yes,” Myth purred, dipping a towel into the water and starting to clean the drying fluids off.

“Only Nori and Beltrain, he was very pleased to receive the commission,” Myth smirked, finally spotting the Mage smith in the crowd.

“I can only say that I more than love this gift,” Froth purred, “that it is also a brilliant political move… well, I've never doubted your intelligence, my beloved. not that of our assistants and friends.”

“Flatter, Ruler,” Nori mumbled, but even so one could teek subdued pleasure in his tightly held field.

“That you are pleased, is all I care for, all else is merely a bonus, love,” Myth purred, sending a pulse of amused affection out in his fields to Nori. He did love their attendants, just in a different way to how he loved Froth.

“Perhaps it would please you to take your place as Consort for dinner tonight?” Froth rumbled thoughtfully, he had not asked because he knew how much of a burden it would be in the unstable emotional atmosphere. But this… things had changed.

“I would love to,” Myth’s fields took on a decidedly wickedly amused edge, he knew how much this had changed. But then to follow it up… well he would not be lacking for entertainment.

“Full regalia?” Nori actually perked up, wings rising a tad from their relaxed, submissive position. It would be the first time if he got a yes and, well, frankly they had all been just dying for a reason to deck Myth out in his full jewelry. 

“I’m supposed to be, so I don’t see a reason not to have Myth similarly tortured,” Froth’s tone was one of amusement. It was hardly torture, since the items had been made by Beltrain and didn’t hardly weigh what they looked to weigh. Nor were they unpleasantly pincy or stiff. 

Myth hesitated a moment but nodded, “Yes. If I am to show off we might as well go all out.”

“Hmmm then afterwards, I do believe there is a promise you made me when we had only just met… Well more of a tease than a promise,” Myth purred letting his mate know what he meant through their bond.

“I think we can safely call it a promise, it isn't all that often I can get you in our berth after such a thing as this…” Froth purred back, delighted at the reminder.

“Well it was a tease at the time, but I will keep you to that promise, my mate,” Finished with the cleaning Myth snuggled deep into Froth’s embrace unwilling to move until they had to.

“I expect you to keep me to my promises, and on the tips of my pedes,” Froth rumbled, relaxing back in the seat of his throne. Mechs would come now, to gauge them both in the aftermath. He didn't mind, hardly drained by his mate's presence.

“That is how it shall be,” Myth murmured watching the room at large through half slitted optics, more alert than his posture and demeanor let on.


End file.
